freerealms_chattingfandomcom-20200214-history
Duplicity Old Draft
The Broken: Broken Beginnings 'Chapter 1 (Elle)' Rain poured against the dark window, I was walking back and forth in the small hotel kitchen, glancing at the clock every now and then, and of course Amber was still passed out. Ally and Cel had just went to bed, and the boys were still out, getting all the supplies and foods they needed. The clock read 8:00 P.M., everyone was exhasted from the plane ride, they just passed out. They should be back now.. I thought to myself over and over. Ally, half awake, came into the kitchen and poured some coffee into a cup. "So any word from Sheldon or Eddie?" she asked. I glared at the clock again, "No, they've been gone for five hours, it shouldn't take then that long to get food" I said angerly. Ally began to laugh, and set her cup down, "To bad we can't call Eddie, he left his phone here, so he is in for a big surpise when he gets back". "He is an idiot for leaving his phone, and Amber and him both are in for a joy ride" I frowned. Ally finished drinking her coffee, "Maybe they are out having guy time, I wouldn't blame them, they've been around us for days" Ally suggested, then went back to bed. I leaned against the window muttering again they should be here by now though, my mind wandering of what could possibly go wrong next, who knows, I might eat someone next. 'Chapter 2 (Eddie)' The rental car wouldn't budge, the front tires were hidden, which was completly buried in the thick mud. "Dude I swear all this unluck is coming from somewhere, and of course you just had to "forget" your phone at the freaking hotel!" Sheldon yelled. "It is pouring and we are stuck on a road in the middle of nowhere okay, your the one who said we should go to a store that wasn't so expensive!" I yelled back. The rain kept pouring, and the wind was howling in every direction imaginable, arguing with Sheldon wasnt really solving anything "We've been stuck out here for two hours, and your phone is dead too, so it is just like you forgot it as well" I remarked. "What are we going to do huh? No one has drove through this road, and it is getting dark, so we might as well be staying out here for the night" said Sheldon. "Well how about you wolf up, we can tie all the groceries to your fur, and you get back to the hotel" I added. "Well for one, do I look fluffy to you? And second, I could turn and run back, but I have no idea where the hell we are!" he hollered, then I dug into the backseat of the sinking car and threw a map at him. "Now wolf up, and go get one of them to come get us out of this mud". Sheldon dashed behind a tree, and a moment later, a wolf howled in the night, and ran towards the town, hopefully he would be back soon, it was getting pretty late, and I sat on the hood of the car, thinking that guy better come back. 'Chapter 3 (Elle)' Quietly closing the hotel door, I slipped into the hallway, checking to be sure no one was in sight, then I sped quickly down the staircase and out into the humid rainy night. With lighting speed, I ran, listening to conversations, trying to find a trace of Sheldon or Eddie but to no avail. I quickly made a turn for the woods, my gut telling me that I might find something. I stopped, I instantly saw something coming towards me in clearing in the middle of the deep woods. I started at it, trying to make it out, finally I saw a faint line of a animal, but I couldn't quite tell what it was. It came closer and closer, a buzz ran through my head, telling me to defend myself against this thing. It's a wolf, ''I finally realized, and thinking it could be him! "Sheldon?" I asked the aproaching wolf. His muzzle sniffing the air around him, he sat on his hind legs, and nodding his large furry head. "Where is Eddie and the rental car?" I glared deep into Sheldon's eyes, he began to whine, then quickly got up, and motioned for me to follow him. Quickly, we sped off, he could run just as fast as I could, which was a blessing because we reached Eddie, and a sinking car within five minutes. "Thank god you guys made it!" Eddie rejoiced, and he slid off the top of the car. "Um, what the hell happened?" I asked. "Mud happened" Eddie spat, kicking the mud with to much force, and he slid right into it, I couldn't help but bust out into laughter, Eddie's face turning red with embrassment. With all my strength I had, I pulled the car half out, and Sheldon finally back to human form, we pulled the entire car out, and dragged it to the mudless part of the road. "Well, maybe we can finally get back" said Sheldon. "Yeah I would like to see my girlfriend, I haven't seen her in awhile" Eddie added. The test that Cel, Ally, and I gave Amber instantly popped into my head, without thinking, I said, "Yeah, well you to are going to be more then what you guys are, you're going to be a Daddy!", Eddie's eyes opened so wide they looked like they were going to pop out, then I muttered shit, then ran off into the woods, cursing myself out in my stupid head. 'Chapter 4 (Amber) I remember coming in and out of consciousness, one minute I see a dark room, a hotel I believe, then fog and woods everywhere, I was walking into the dark, and didn't come out. It replayed everytime I passed out again. Finally, my eyes burst open, and everything was what it should be. Ally was in the other bed, dozing off, and Cel must of been in the other room. It was still dark, but I quickly got up and walked towards the small living room in the room. I turned on the tv, the news report saying severe thunderstorm warnings were in effect till tomorrow evening. I sighed, then heard a bang against the door, I looked through the looking hole in the door, Elle, Sheldon and Eddie were waiting outside, mud was all over Eddie, did he play in the mud or something? Elle, growning impatient, she grabbed the door handle and busted it off, the door swinging open. "Oops, you could of opened the door Amber" Elle laughed, then she threw the door knob on the table. "I'll fix that later" Sheldon replied and went into the kitchen. Eddie looked at me, as if something was wrong, even though everything is wrong, did he know?! "Hey where were you guys?" I sputtered, "It's pretty late". "Oh, genuis over here forgot his phone, the other "genuis" didn't charge his, and all the grocieries are spoiled, oh and they drove the car into a mud bath" said Elle, with a humorous tone. "Well, that sounds like you guys had a typical night" I laughed, "Oh and I think Elle and I will go get the food this time". Everyone agreed, but as everyone went up to bed, Eddie still stood there, "We need to talk about something" he told me. "You know then, and you know what is going to happen to me after it's born" I sniffled. "No, because that isn't going to happen to you, there are other options you know" said Eddie. "What do you mean other options, you think I am going to get rid of my baby?!" I yelped, the tears were coming now. "Amber I didn't mean it like that, besides, it is to late to get rid of the baby anyway, how far along are you actually" he asked looking puzzled. "# months" I responded. His face turned to shock, and I looked deep into his eyes, he was scared. "Whatever the hell this curse does to people in your family to turn them evil, I will not let it happen to you, your pure and I know that you will be okay, and so will um, are kid" Eddie explained with deterimnation. "And I will fight till the end if it comes down to it, I will be fine" a joy was growing inside me, hope was all that would save me now. '''Chapter 5 (Cel) ' '''Ever since Eddie found out, him and Amber have been spending like every waking moment together, it's nice, but can't they get their own hotel room? I mean, I do have my own room in this very large hotel room, which has 4 rooms. Which is awesome, but, Elle isn't the best room buddy, why couldn't Ally be in here, we're like sisters. Elle is always looking out the window, as if someone is coming to get us. Which who knows, might be, no telling with what we've all been through. Amber and Elle went to the store to finally get us food, the whole car sinking into the mud last night was a pretty funny story, the way Sheldon told us it anyway. "So, anything new and exciting today?" I asked Ally. She looked up from the magazine she was reading, "Well, I am starving, and Scott callled me and, he is flying here to see me!". Her whole face lit up, which I haven't seen in days. "Aww, when is he coming?" I asked with a grin. "Today!" Ally said, she quickly jumped up, "When Elle and Amber get back, we are going to the airport, okay? Okay.", and she walked into the living room. "Okay?" I said to myself. Later, Elle and Amber came into the kitchen, with bags of food, "Finally" I cried, and opened a drink and drank it. The tap water here sucked. "Well, you guys can have the car now, Ally kept calling me to hurry our "butts" up, why is she so happy today" asked Amber. "Her lover is coming to see her." I giggled. Elle and Amber exchanged glances and giggled too. "Okay Cel, let's go!" Ally called from the living room then she came in, and dragged me out the door. "Drive!" she demanded, giving me the keys. "Seriously? I don't even know where the airport is!" I said. "Um, we drove from there to get here, take a left then drive down the main road" she replied. 'Chapter 6 (Ally) The car skidded to a halt, I nearly got thrown out of the car. " I can't help the road is all backwards! Their right is our left back home!" said Cel. I glared at her, and quickly got out of the car, the airport wasn't as grand as the one in Seaside, but still a fair size. Cel and I walked up to the entry, and waited in the lobby, I glanced at the escalators, there was a steady stream of people, but I didn't see Scott yet. We waited and waited, "Ally, maybe he lied, and he is a rotten jerk" suggested Cel. "Oh come on, everyone thinks that, you all think he is bad for me, well he isn't, I can take care of him myself anyway, don't need people babying me all the time" I replied. Another flow of people came down the escalator this time, and Scott was among them. I jumped out of my seat and stood with the awaiting crowd coming to pick up their friends or family. "Scott!" I yelled, waving my arms up in the air. He quickly noticed me, and made his way towards me. "Hey, I think I am a bit jet lagged still" said Scott. "Don't worry, your safely landed and we will get you to your hotel, um where are you staying at again?" I asked. "The comfort inn, it's half a block away from your hotel" Scott added, "To bad your hotel is full". "Yeah, it is pretty weird, but we do have an extra room in our hotel, if you needed to stay there" I smiled. "Okay lovebirds get in the car, I don't want to be stuck in traffic" Cel remarked. '''Chapter 7 (Amber)Category:Forever Alone I sat on the couch, Eddie sat beside me, already dozed off into a deep sleep. "There is nothing on tv!" Elle cried. I rolled my eyes and turned the tv off. "Maybe we should go shopping or something, I need some new outfits, because I have a bump forming on my stomach" I said. "Well then, when Ally and Cel get back, which should be any minute, I would be delighted to go" Elle replied, she seemed happy to get out of this place. I heard a car pull up, the engine was quite loud, then Cel and Ally walked in, and a dude followed in after them. "I can't believe they canceled your reservation!" Ally sighed. "Yeah tell me about it" Scott. "We have an extra room so your all good to go" giggled Ally, and led Scott to the extra room. "I didn't know Scott was coming, or that he was staying with us" I said to Cel. "I didn't either till this morning, Ally literally jumped on me and dragged me out the door this morning." complained Cel, "But I can tell, Ally is like in love with that guy, he is cute, but he isn't my type". "Okay.... Um Cel, when he walked in, I got like a different feeling from him, it's a strange feeling, like he is danger or something" I said with confusion. "Um so you can since danger or something?" asked Cel. "Ever since I got pregnant, I felt this stronger power inside me, I can sense what people are now, and he isn't human" I noted. "Oh my god, so, that means, we need to find out what he is, and stop him? How do you even know he is a danger anyway" Cel asked. "I don't know, I just, when I saw him, he seemed to be like, that feeling that I feel when I see Elle" I choked out. I couldn't believe what I was realizing, he was evil, and he was going to do something bad, I felt like I was going to faint, then I heard something open, and that erie from Scott was gone, and so was something else. Chapter 8 (Cel) "Where is Sheldon at?" I asked Amber as we made our way down the hallway to the extra room. "I don't know, I think he left awhile ago, he said he was going to the store for twizzlers" she replied. "Okay?" I thought to myself. As we opened the bedroom door, what we saw was horrible. The window was wide open, Ally and Scott were gone, and Elle was on the ground, her neck had been snapped. "Oh my god! Elle?! No, no, no" Amber cried, tears running down her face. I glanced around the room for any sign of struggle, I found none but an abandoned suit case and a open window. "Elle must of seen Scott trying to take Ally, he snapped her neck so he couldn't stop him from taking Ally" I pronounced. "You think?!" Amber cried, she held Elle's lifeless body in her arms as she sat on the carpet. "We need to find them quick, we need to do a location spell" I said angerly. "How dare that son of a bitch take my friend, he won't live, I already have a hidden stake...." I thought to myself. Amber looked up, the tears finally stopped, "It won't work, since, well I think he's a vampire, so location spell's don't work on vampires, you should know that" she said without emotion, "Even if she is a witch, if a vampire is with her, it won't work, it's like she's cloaked.". I snarled in fury, and marched to the living room, and I slapped Eddie across the face, yelling at him to wake up. He jumped up quick;y, "What the hell Cel!" he growled. "We got a problem, a psycho kidnapped Ally, and we need Sheldon to help sniff them out" I said quickly. Then the door opened and Sheldon walked in, chewing on a twizzler, "Do you guys need someone to sniff them out?" he asked. "Yes" the three of us said. Immediately we all started to grab stuff, I went into my drawer and grabbed my stake, and we all stalked outside towards the car. "What about Elle?" asked Eddie. "Don't leave without me guys!" Elle said, and she sped into the backseat, and buckled herself in. "Here we go" I said, and I pressed down the gas pedal. Chapter 9 (Ally) It came back in flashes, I was leading Scott to his room, then I turned around to show him where he could put his stuff into the dressers. "And your lucky to have a flat screen in this room, I almost switched it with the one and me and Amber's room". He laughed, and set his suit case on the bed, then I remember Elle walking into the room, she said "Getting settled in?" and Scott replied "Yes, but I need to do something, it's the last thing on my agenda for today, He sped towards Elle so fast, and he put his hands on her neck, then I realized he snapped her neck. I stared at him, I could feel my eyes wanting to pop out of my head, I thought of a spell to knock him out, but he was to quick, the last thing I remember, he put his hand to my mouth, I nipped at his hand, I drew blood, and pushed him away from me. I darted towards the door, but then he grabbed me again, and covered my mouth again and then everything went blank. I quickly sat up, and I glanced at my surroundings, I was in a hotel room?!. I got up, and went into the little living room inside it, the tv was on. No one was there, it seemed like. The kitchen that was connected to the living room, he stood there, watching me. "What the hell did you to Elle! And kidnapping me? You have no idea what I can do". I snarled. "Oh I think I know what your capable of Ally, I heard all your conversations with your friends." he said, with no remark in his tone. I smiled, raised my hand, and imagined frying all his brain cells at once, and his hands went to his head, and he dropped to the ground, he cryed out, and I ran out the door. I ran down the hallway, and I almost got to the elevator, but he was already there standing in front of it. "You really think you can run away from me Ally?" he didn't smile like a kidnapper would. "What do you want from me then!" I yelled. "I want you to be with me forever" he replied. "No thanks" I answered, and I twisted my hand, motioning his neck to snap, and he fell to the floor. "That was for Elle asshole" and I walked out of the hotel, and reached for my phone, that was thankfully, still in my jean pocket. Chapter 10 (Elle) (In progress)